


Not Completely Forgotten

by quietlysobbingparakeet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Badass!Reader, F/F, F/M, M/M, Running Away, Shy but badass, badassery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlysobbingparakeet/pseuds/quietlysobbingparakeet
Summary: the McCall pack distances themselves from Y/n, the other human in the pack. When Y/n realizes that they don’t care about her anymore, she decides to drop the goody-two-shoes facade. Especially when her old friends move into town.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Reader, Isaac Lahey/Reader, Lydia Martin/Reader, Scott McCall/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Not Completely Forgotten

A day was all it took. It took one day for Y/n to get fed up with the pack. Avoiding her like the plague, they were. 

When Y/n moved to Beacon Hills sophomore year, she put up a facade, taking into mind that a few people found her intimidating in their first encounter.   
The new Y/n is a bit shy, nice, empathetic, and overall a forgiving, understanding and wise girl.   
The old Y/n, however; she was loud, outgoing and laidback. Witty and clever. But she did have a lot of pent up anger. Nobody knew that. 

So when she finally realized that the pack didn’t exactly want her around, she understood. Y/n took the mindset of the righteous Scott McCall and thought that her being there only for emotional support or when her skills were actually useful, they didn’t need her all the time. Hence her being ignored. 

Y/n would be lying if she said she wasn’t hurt. Don’t get her wrong, she actually really is an understanding person, it’s just that, she’d rather be told all of this then to be avoided by. Actions do speak louder than words.

Seeing that the McCall pack were her only friends, Y/n decided to give them a week to see whether or not she should drop them or not. If Y/n was going to be let go, she’d rather do it first. For her pride and ego’s sake.

It started on Monday. First period was biology, with Isaac. Y/n sat in her regular seat, right beside Isaac. Usually they’d be doing work and be talking and laughing quietly with each other. Not today. Isaac gave very dry and vague answers to all of Y/n’s questions. Y/n shrugged it off and thought that Isaac was having a bad start to the morning.   
Fourth period came, History with Lydia and Allison. The two girls then too gave small answers to any and everything Y/n had said. That’s when it got suspicious. Y/n wasn’t an idiot, she could sense something was wrong. 

During lunch, Y/n thought that maybe it wouldn’t be such a great idea to try and sit with the pack. Emphasis on try. She bet that they’d ignore her. So when Y/n got her lunch from the nice lunch ladies, she made a bee-line for the girls washroom. On her way out, she overheard the pack’s conversation. 

“God, I feel so bad. Didn’t you see the hurt look in her eyes?” Isaac said. 

“It’s for the best, okay? Y/n isn’t exactly useful anymore.” She heard Stiles mutter.

“‘For the best’ my ass...” Y/n said, to no one in particular.

“Y/n’s just dead weight now.” Scott added.

‘Ouch.’.

Y/n ate and spent the rest of lunch in a cramped stall in the girl’s washroom. She couldn’t help but tear up, just a little bit. She didn’t dare let them fall. You see, Y/n grew up thinking that crying made her look weak. Every time she cried growing up, she hated it. Y/n hated crying with all her heart. Nothing about that changed.  
Y/n blinked away the tears as quickly as they came.

At the end of the day, Y/n avoided them as if they were the plague too. Every time she made eye contact with one of them, she’d look away with no emotion. She’d pass them by in the halls and give them no signal of her acknowledging their presence. 

The next day was the same. It was ignore or be ignored. 

Slowly but surely, Y/n’s nice girl act came crumbling down. Her loud and laidback self came back slowly.

It was Thursday now, and Y/n was in the middle of her free period sitting in the cafeteria and scrolling through her phone. Occasionally doodling something down onto a lined notebook dedicated to that. 

When the doors opened and laughing came through, it was a sort of reflex for her to look up and see who came. She regretted that. Scott and Stiles came in and looked at her. Y/n quickly looked away and went back to looking at her phone, not realizing the pheromones she was giving off. Scott picked up anger, sadness, betrayal and overall pain from her.

‘Was this really a good idea?’ Scott thought. He shook his quickly and brought his attention back to Stiles, who was babbling on about being single.

“I’m just saying, would a one night stand really be all that bad?” Stiles asked. 

“I don’t think so.” Scott muttered, and Stiles knew something was off. Stiles examined Scott’s face for a moment. 

“Look dude, I know you feel guilty but one less person in the pack means one less person getting hurt.” Stiles assured him. “And c’mon, all she’s really done so far is distract a couple of people.” This made Scott glare at Stiles.

The duo sat down at their usual table and pulled out their chemistry textbooks. At this point in the year they had to study their asses off since they were failing. Mr. Harris made that very clear.

Y/n continued to sit quietly at her seat. Scott and Stiles were doing their thing, Y/n doing hers. Then somebody called her cell. Y/n was taken aback for a moment, until she registered the caller ID. 

Thomas Karm. 

‘Thomas?’ She thought, before answering his call.

“Hello?” Y/n said almost in a whisper.

“Hey Y/n. Remember me?” Thomas answered, his voice almost raspy and a little dry. Similar to how he sounded after the bloody complications in Florence.

“Yeah... What’s up?” Y/n asked, cautious. 

After the manhunt that took place in Europe and Asia, Y/n couldn’t help but be a little paranoid. Especially when connections came back into her life.

“I know you said you wanted to go back to being normal after Italy and China and Romania, but this is really important. You’re in school right now, right?”

“Jesus Tommy, not now.” Y/n growled.

“Y/n cmon, I’m sure your grades are high, missing the rest of the day shouldn’t kill you.”

“Yes, but getting involved again might.” Y/n sighed and shoved her things back into her bag, abruptly standing up. 

Scott and Stiles looked at her. 

“I’m outside right now, get your shit. And I mean your shit.” 

Y/n chuckled, “Ah Tommy, I thought you stopped swearing.” Scott and Stiles heard her comment and looked up from their books.

Y/n swung her bag over her shoulder and walked quickly out of the cafeteria. Outside the main entrances, parked Tommy in his black sudan.

“Put your bag in the back, and get in.” He greeted.

“Friendly as ever Tommy.” Y/n smiled. She got into the car and Tommy started driving.

“Look, again, I’m really sorry. I am!” Tommy starts, “But shit just got kind of confusing. God this feels like an action movie right now.” He chuckled.

“Just get on with it Thomas.”

“So it’s been about a year and a half after the whole... Li incident, right? So, that time we were in Florence got a whole lot of big people pissed off. Like really pissed off! And then when we were in Hong Kong those pissed off people got word we were there and started trying to get their revenge right? And that also pissed off more people-” Y/n cut him off right away, he always did have a hair of rambling.

“Get to the point!” She yelled.

“Fine! All those pissed off people put a hit on all our heads!” Y/n froze up, not knowing how to respond properly.

“How much?” Y/n sighed.

Tommy hesitated and swallowed thickly. Y/n noticed the tension in his neck. “Couple hundred thousand on me, Percy and Fran. Almost a billion for just your head and Victor and Cole.” 

Tommy turns into the driveway of Y/n’s home. 

“Fan-fucking-tastic. You fuck up a few dozen of their deals, kill a couple of their connections and this is what we get in return?” Y/n asked sarcastically.

“Look, we thought that we should take them out before they do us. And you have no choice but to be in on it with us. So, how easy is it for you to get back old habits?” Tommy turns to her, eyes clouded with seriousness accompanied by the slightest of bloodlust. 

Y/n sighs and smirks, “Who said I lost them to begin with?”


End file.
